Origines Incontrôlées
by Cilician Phoenix
Summary: 1965. Arrivant de nulle part, Juliet entre à Poudlard. Elle ignore tout de son sombre passé et elle fera tout pour le découvrir. Mais jusqu'où la mènera cette quête de la vérité? Entre un mystérieux Serpentard, une amie très spéciale, les beaux yeux d'un Gryffondor et un amour improbable, qui la conduira à faire les meilleurs choix?
1. L'aube aux doigts de rose

**Origines Incontrôlées**

Chapitre 1 : L'aube aux doigts de rose

Le jour se levait en ce matin frais de début septembre. La rentrée résonnait dans tooutes les villes européennes. On entrait dans les lycées, les collèges, les écoles primaires, les écoles maternelles, les universités... Mais surtout on entrait dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La seule école de magie de Grande-Bretagne. Le Poudlard Express prenait donc son départ sur les quais de King's Cross, voie 9 ¾. Sur le quai, des petits de onze ans serraient leurs parents contre eux, tandis que d'autres d'une quinzaine d'années retrouvaient avec joie et euphorie leurs amis d'école. Sur ce quai, chacun avait un point d'attache.

Sauf moi. Je faisais enfin ma rentrée dans l'école qui avait le plus haut prestige d'Europe. J'en avais souvent entendu parler. Chacun interprétait Poudlard comme un nouveau départ, une seconde chance et lui vouait une admiration sans bornes. Pour moi, Poudlard serait une école de sorciers bête comme chou qui m'aiderait à finir ma scolarité, puisque le destin m'y avait malheureusement obligée. Je chargeai mes affaires dans le train et trouvai rapidement un compartiment libre. Le train s'ébranla et s'élança dans sa grande course effrénée à travers les plaines d'Angleterre.

La porte coulissa sur deux filles qui semblaient avoir mon âge ou plus. L'une était brune et l'autre rousse. La brune me fit un sourire en me demandant si elles pouvaient s'installer. J'hochai la tête et le voyage se poursuivit sans incident aucun.

A l'arrivée à la gare de Près-au-Lard (j'avais entendu un élève prononcer ce nom) je montai dans une des nombreuses diligences. A ma suite, s'assirent quelques garçons vêtus de capes noires, le côté droit brodé d'un insigne rouge. L'un d'eux, un grand sans détail physique particulier, mais terriblement séduisant (je pus le constater dès lors) posa les yeux sur moi et eut un vif mouvement de recul. J'interprétai ce geste comme un élan de surprise il n'avait sans doute pas réalisé ma présence avant. Comme pour se rattraper de son comportement étrange, il me fit un léger sourire avant de se plonger en grande discussion avec un autre.

Poudlard était vraiment telle qu'on me l'avait décrit. Dans les livres ou dans les paroles, elle était magnifique. Le sentiment d'indifférence que je ressentais avant de voir ce splendide château pour la première fois se dissipa totalement. J'allais sûrement faire une merveilleuse scolarité et les gens avaient l'air si gentils. Quand nous passâmes les grilles du château, je vis dans un coin plusieurs hommes discuter entre eux en regardant les élèves qui passaient d'un air suspect. Parfois ils en interpelaient un et lui posaient des questions. Sans me soucier plus de cela, j'entrai par la grande porte dans un hall immense avec face à moi un immense escalier de marbre encadrée de deux gargouilles perchées sur leur socle. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années vint vers moi et me fit une grimace qui devait être un sourire.

-Vous êtes Miss Nightshade ? Venez par ici vous allez être répartie avec les premières années.

Je me rangeai docilement avec les premières années. Le professeur qui m'avait parlé parla de Pouldard, du règlement intérieur et des maisons. Les élèves de première année avaient l'air affolés et inquiets. Les mumures allaient bon entrain « allons-nous subir un test d'aptitude? », ou « comment nous juge-t-on? ». Je restai calme, bien qu'étonnée par ce fonctionnement poudlarien. Enfin, nous pûmes entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle était immense et les craintes des nouveaux arrivant se dissipèrent immédiatement tant émerveillés d'entrer dans une pareille pièce. Elle était immense et je dus avouer qu'elle était particulièrement belle. Nous passâmes entre deux tables qui s'étalaient sur toute la longueur de la pièce. En regardant plus loin, je vis qu'il y en avait quatre, toutes bondées d'élèves de tout âge. Les plus vieux devaient avoir une vingtaine d'années et les plus jeunes, une bonne dizaine. La table de droite portait des couleurs bleues et celle de gauche des couleurs jaunes. Je me rendis soudain compte que la plupart des regards étaient posés sur moi. Je dépassais d'une bonne tête les jeunes novices et avait sûrement des traits bien plus mûrs. Je décidai d'ignorer ces paires d'yeux braquées sur moi et levai les yeux au ciel. Enfin au plafond... quoique... c'était vraiment un ciel ! Un ciel bleu nuit dans lequel scintillaient des millions de points lumineux appartenant à des cierges. Le plafond était un véritable enchantement ! Mes doutes sur les capacités de Poudlard s'évanouirent aussitôt. C'était vraiment une école magique. Enfin, nous nous stoppèrent et la femme de tout à l'heure nous présenta un chapeau tout miteux qui se mit à chanter et après quoi, elle déroula un long parchemin et commença à appeler des élèves. Ils devaient poser le chapeau tout miteux sur leur tête et celui-ci clamait alors la maison du nouvel arrivant. Des mumures commencèrent alors à circuler sur les maisons cette fois. J'entendis près de moi une voix froide dire qu'il serait obligatoirement envoyé à Serpentard, en tant que Sang-Pur et de célèbre ascendance. Une petite fille à côté renifla de dédain aux dires de ce garçon, mais celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention.

Les noms défilèrent, aucun ne resta gravé dans ma tête. De toute façon, j'avais plus de quatre d'écart avec eux, donc, presqu'aucune chance que l'on se côtoie. A chaque destination vers une maison, les anciens de celle-ci acclamaient le nouveau. Enfin, lorsqu'un élève dont le nom de famille commençait par Z fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, le professeur me fit signe d'approcher. Je n'eus pas le droit à l'entrée en grande pompe avec mon nom clamé triomphalement à travers la salle. Bah, je m'en remettrai.  
J'avançai vers le chapeau. Le silence prit place dans la salle et tout le monde regarda avidemment dans ma direction.  
Le chapeau commença à parler dans ma tête.  
«Tiens tiens... Miss Nightshade. Ah... ! Votre mère, triste renommée ! dit-il d'un ton faussement malheureux. »  
« Vous connaissez ma mère ? pensai-je avec force.  
«C'est moi qui lui ai attribué sa maison, bien sûr... ! Mais je ne savais encore rien... Enfin il s'agit de toi, maintenant. Où vas-tu aller ? Je vois que t'en fiches pas mal de décevoir tes parents, contrairement à certains. Tu es intrépide, courageuse, mais tellement naïve ! Mais tu es rongé par une haine et une colère. Je sais ce que tu cherches.  
«Vous ne savez rien du tout ! voulus-je protester.  
«En tout cas, tu n'es pas stable ! Et plutôt dérangée à ce que je vois. Mais je discerne dans ce mélange confus de sentiments, d'émotions... une certaine forme d'intelligence. Vous êtes une sorcière douée, miss Nightshade ! Un bel espoir, malgré tout. Je dirais Serpentard ou...  
Tiens il était passé du « tu » au « vous », maintenant !  
-SERDAIGLE !

Je ne saisis pas tout de suite l'importance des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Ceux qui choisiraient sûrement ma destinée si elle n'était pas déjà toute tracée. Enfin, abasourdie, je rejoignis les rangs de Serdaigle, vêtus de bleu qui m'applaudissaient avec ferveur. J'étais flattée d'une telle attention. Un garçon me fit une place à côté de lui et me lança un petit clin d'oeil.  
Alors le directeur se leva, et parla. Il avait un certain âge, certes mais semblait empreint d'une générosité si grande et d'une si incroyable intelligence que les années ne suffisaient pas à le cerner.  
Il parla d'un accroissement de forces de magie noire non négligeable et d'une période sombre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Ensuite, il souhaita à tout le monde un bon appétit et frappa dans ses mains. Des dizaines de plats apparurent sur la table. Les premières années aus début gêné furent stupéfaits mais se sentirent soudain tout à fait à leur aise. Les conversations allaient bon entrain et le brouhaha de la Grande Salle s'épaissit encore plus.

-Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle ! Tu es en cinquième ou sixième année ? demanda une fille en se penchant vers moi.

Je la dévisageai avant de lui répondre. Elle me disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle avait un beau visage rond, la peau très bronzée et des boucles brunes inégales qui encadraient son visage. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient comme des feux d'artifices incolores.

-Cinquième année. répondis-je en portant mon verre à la bouche.  
-Ravie de te connaître, je suis Auriane Pâris. On sera dans la même classe, sûrement. Tu as pris quoi comme option ?  
-Aucune idée, avouai-je, je suis un peu perdue dans tous ces cours et cette nouveauté.

Elle me fit alors un grand sourire, et s'apprêta à me répondre quelque chose quand une voix plutôt froide lui demanda de lui passer le sel. Machinalement je levai les yeux sur cette fille qui avait une mine prétentieuse et dédaigneuse. Elle avait le teint plutôt pâle, ses cheveux raides d'un roux très foncé tombaient en-dessous de ses épaules. Elle croisa une seconde mon regard; ses yeux étaient noirs mais pas le même noir que celui d'Auriane. C'était un noir vif et impitoyable qui semblait en permanence en alerte. Je reconnus alors les deux filles que j'avais croisé dans le train.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderai ! affirma Auriane en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

Mais finalement, elle releva la tête et reprit :

-J'ai pris les options de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Arithmancie, Etudes des runes et Etudes des Moldus. L'étude des Moldus te réhausse tes résultats. C'est facile d'y avoir des bonnes notes. Quant à la Divination ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. L'arithmancie est plutôt simple, si tu es logique, et l'étude des runes, si tu aimes travailler, ça passe ! énuméra la jeune Serdaigle.  
-Auriane est une bosseuse invétérée fan de la bibliothèque. résuma un garçon qui avait suivi leur conversation. Salut, je m'appelle Luke.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et me rendis compte que je n'avais pas eu la décence de me présenter.

-Juliet, enchantée. dis-je en regardant mes nouveaux camarades de classe.  
-Ce qu'Auriane a oublié de te dire, c'est que la matière la plus passionnante c'est le Soin aux créatures magiques. ajouta Luke ironiquement en levant les yeux au ciel pour ne pas voir sa camarade le fusiller du regard.

Le repas s'acheva dans une bonne ambiance, Auriane et Luke me présentèrent d'autres condisciples qui m'accueillirent avec chaleur. Finalement j'étais relativement bien tombée.  
Je fus conduite à la tour de Serdaigle par mes nouveaux « amis » qui m'expliquèrent que les Serdaigle n'avaient pas de mot de passe comme les autres maisons, mais une énigme à résoudre. J'entrai alors dans la salle commune de la maison de la très célèbre Rowena Serdaigle. C'était une pièce circulaire dont le mobilier était composé de fauteuils de tables, et des bibliothèques. Face à la porte s'élevait une imposante statue de marbre. Des étoiles peintes ornaient le plafond en forme de dôme elles s'accordaient parfaitement avec la moquette bleue qui tapissait le sol. La salle paraissait très aérée et donnait aux élèves sûrement beaucoup d'espaces, de part son ordre et sa tranquilité que part ses fenêtre en arcades qui donnaient une splendide vue sur l'aile ouest du château et les paysages environnants. Les Serdaigle en général devaient être de nature calme et sans histoires. A la droite de la statue de Serdaigle, une escalier en colimaçon s'enroulait gracieusement autour de la statue relativement haute. Je montai ces marches royales en marbre immaculé à la suite d'un groupe de jeunes Serdaigle qui continua à monter les escaliers au deuxième palier. Je m'arrêtai au premier, suivant de loin Auriane et son amie. Je passai entre les murs droits tendus de soie couleur bronze et bleu agrémentés de chandelier éclairant le couloir. Je suivis Auriane jusqu'à la chambre du fond et entrai à sa suite. Les dortoirs de Serdaigle étaient aussi bien aménagés que la salle commune. Le vaste espace des pièces était merveilleusement bien utilisé ainsi cinq lits étaient disposés de chaque côté de la pièce, contre les murs tapissés et séparés les uns des autres par de légères tentures bleues. Non pas à la manière stricte des infirmeries, mais plutôt à celle de préserver son intimité. Les lits étaient grands et surmontés d'un baldaquin de voile blanc presque transparent. Au centre de la pièce, trônait une petit table ronde en verre entourés de poufs, de fauteuils et de sofas confortables. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une grande fenêtre dans le même style que celles de la salle commune.  
Auriane me désigna mon lit, le plus près de la fenêtre et je constatai que mes affaires y avaient été envoyées. Dans mon coin, il y avait une étagère où ranger mes vêtements et une table de chevet à côté de mon lit.

-Les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années sont au deuxième étage. A partir du moment on on va passer les BUSE on descend au premier. Au premier étage il y a les sixièmes et septième années aussi. Ce sont les années où on a besoin de réviser pour les examens. m'expliqua Auriane.

Les autres filles entrèrent dans le dortoir. Il y avait la rousse que j'avais aperçue au dîner et deux autres qui m'avaient l'air plutôt sympathiques. L'une me sourit, elle était de taille moyenne et un dégradé de cheveux blonds descendait jusqu'à mi-dos. L'autre fille qui elle était brune avec des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il semblait translucide. Elle me fit un léger signe de la main et alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour déballer ses affaires. J'appris son nom quand Auriane l'interpela par Serena. Quant à la blonde elle se nommait Johanna Darcy.

Je me couchai après avoir discuter un peu avec les trois filles – la rousse se contentant tout bonnement de m'ignorer royalement – avec l'impression qu'une nouvelle ère commençait. Une nouvelle ère sans mensonges, sans histoires, sans drames. Une nouvelle vie. C'était l'aube d'un jour qui était survenue dès que j'avais franchi les portes de cette école. Les Grecs disaient « l'aube aux doigts de rose » ce qui signifiait une page tournée et un futur plein de présents et d'espoir.

Mais comme d'habitude j'étais années lumière de mes idéaux. Au contraire, en arrivant à Poudlard, ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est que j'avais commencé à creuser ma tombe et que mes amis jetteraient prochainement des fleurs dessus.


	2. Rencontres Intrigantes

Réponse aux reviews:

Merci beaucoup Nikita! Si tu continues à suivre cette fanfic, tu découvriras sans plus tarder qui est le mystérieux Serpentard... Et je voulais m'excuser, car il se pourrait que j'ai refusé ta review, ou un truc comme ça sans faire exprès. Donc je suis désolée, parce qu'elle m'a fait très plaisir!

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre Intrigantes

Ce matin-là, la directrice adjointe nous distribua nos emplois du temps juste avant nos premiers cours. J'eus de la chance de me retrouver en Arithmancie et en Etudes des Runes avec Auriane et Serena. Malheureusement le professeur de Divination avait apparemment perçu une aura clairvoyante autour de moi et m'avait inscrite dans son cours. Quand j'avais annoncé ça à mes camarades, ils avaient tous esquissé une horrible grimace. Je me rendais donc ce matin en cours de Divination, pendant que trois autres de mes nouvelles connaissances montaient en Etudes des Moldus et que d'autres encore avaient carrément une heure de libre, comme Annabeth (c'était la rousse ; j'avais finalement pu apprendre son nom par le professeur de Sortilèges, Mme Clarke, aussi directrice adjointe.)

Je rencontrai en montant les escaliers qui menaient en haut de la tour, un de mes condisciples de Serdaigle en cinquième qui s'appelait Ethan Rhols. Il avait une soeur en troisième année dans la même maison. Il avait pris cette matière pour faire plaisir à ses parents qui avaient tous deux une forte intuition et qui « savaient interpréter ». Arrivée en cours, je m'assis à la même table qu'Ethan. Pour ce cours, toutes les maisons étaient mélangées, car il y avait très peu d'élèves de cinquième année qui perdait son temps à la Divination. Je rencontrai ainsi un groupe de Gryffondor qui semblait apprécier les cinquième année de Serdaigle, une bande de Poufsouffle et quelques filles de Serpentard que j'aperçus de loin. Enfin le professeur sortit de son bureau. C'était une femme d'un peu plus de quarante ans vêtue de plusieurs vêtements superposés les uns sur les autres. Son immense chevelure noire était relevée par un bandana multicolore.

-Bonjour. dit-elle d'une voix froide. Bienvenue en cours de Divination. Je suis le professeur Pallas Athéné. Pour commencer nous allons revoir les bases des signes lunaires. Ceux qu'on peut décrypter en regardant les étoiles. Sachez que ces signes sont envoyés par les dieux et que...

Le cours se déroula lentement. Le professeur Athéné (était-ce vraiment son nom?) n'expliquait que sa vision de voir les étoiles et son propre destin, avant de nous demander de prendre nos livres au début pour revoir les symboles et les signes qu'on pouvaient lire dans les étoiles et les constellations. Moi, je n'y comprenais absolument rien tant et si bien que je me demandais ce qu'Athéné pouvait bien de me trouver de « divinatoire ».

Enfin, le cours s'acheva dans un coup de vent si brutal – qui devait sans doute venir de Zéphyr d'après ce que j'avais compris – qu'il en claqua violemment la fenêtre en forme d'arcade, carrelée par des losanges. Le professeur nous donna un devoir sur trois jours : aller observer ces maudites étoiles qui nous donnaient un soit-disant message d'un dieu. Elle croyait véritablement aux dieux grecs de l'Antiquité.

Ensuite nous avions cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Un cours de Botanique, pour bien continuer la journée. Tout le monde pût se rendre compte, à la fin de la journée que les plantes et moi, ça faisait bien plus de deux ! Nous avions fait de la pratique dès le premier cours avec des racines de Tentacula. C'était plutôt drôle à voir, je pense. La plupart de mes confrères se débrouillait relativement bien ; Serdaigle réussit toujours semblerait-il.

Après une heure et demie passée à m'acharner sur mes lamentables racines, la pause mit enfin fin à ma ridiculisation. Nous avions environ un petit quart d'heure de repos durant lequel, les élèves chahutaient dans les couloirs ou révisaient leurs cours (ce qui n'arrivait pas aujourd'hui étant donné que ce n'était que le premier jour.)

Nous eûmes cours ensuite d'Arithmancie, ce qui laissa quartier libre à certains autres Serdaigle, suivie d'une petite heure de Métamorphose.

Ensuite, après le déjeuner, je fis plus ample connaissance avec Mme Clarke, avec deux lourdes heures de Sortilèges intensifs, suivies d'une heure calme de repos pour moi, ce qui signifiait Soins aux Créatures magiques pour d'autres, et une heure d'Histoire de la Magie qui eut don de plonger certains élèves dans un profond somnambulisme.

Le soir au dîner, Luke me demanda comment j'avais trouvé ma première journée de cours.

-Epuisante, avouai-je avec, malgré tout un sourire aux lèvres. Poudlard est vraiment grand, ça oblige souvent à galoper dans tous les sens ?  
-Bah... répondit Luke en haussant les épaules, t'es pas obligée d'arriver à l'heure à tous les cours.

Auriane lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais elle ne dit rien et Luke ne releva pas. Elle avait eu cours à chaque heure et elle devait être encore plus fatiguée que moi. Elle était effectivement en Etudes des Moldus, pendant que je me lamentais en Divination.

En montant vers notre dortoir, je fus accostée par un petit groupe de Serpentard. Ils étaient un peu plus jeune que moi, peut-être quelques quatrième années. Ils ricanèrent au passage d'Auriane qui les ignora et monta directement à la tour de Serdaigle. Johanna m'attendit gentiment au bas des escaleirs tandis qu'Annabeth et Serena montaient aussi.

-Alors comme ça t'es nouvelle, en cinquième année ? C'est peu commun à Poudlard. commença l'un en me fixant avec ses petits yeux perçants.  
-C'est possible. approuvai-je en hochant la tête.

Un autre, aux cheveux jaune paille renifla avec mépris.

-Et... continua l'autre sans prêter attention à son camarade, tu as le sang pur ?  
-Pardon ? répliquai-je vivement en roulant des yeux.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent.

-Je m'appelle Damon Darkholme, je suis à Serpentard.  
-Ca j'avais remarqué. répondis-je d'une voix sourde.  
-Laisse tomber, Dem ! l'interpela le garçon aux cheveux jaune, en commençant à s'éloigner avec les autres, ce n'est sans doute qu'une pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe !

Je vis Johanna avoir un élan de fureur mais elle se contenta de fusiller les concernés du regard. Elle devait en avoir des bonnes manières.

-Peut-être bien. lâcha Damon Darkholme en tournant enfin ses yeux des miens.

Je ne sais pas si c'était à moi ou au vide qu'il adressa un petit sourire en coin avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis.  
Je rejoignis Johanna, intriguée par cet échange inattendu. Je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse et nous montâmes à la tour de Serdaigle.  
Pendant ce trajet, Johanna me parla un peu des autres, ce qui me permit de mieux les connaître.

«-Auriane est sang-mêlée. Les Serpentard la méprise au plus haut point comme les Nés-Moldus. Son père est sorcier. Serena a des ascendances toutes sorcières. Les Snow sont assez connus, mais moins que les Darcy. Comme diraient certains, nous avons un sang archi-pur. Aucun écart de conduite, c'est comme ça que les nobles épouses Sang-Pur, pour la plupart, nous qualifient. dit-elle d'un ton hautain en imitant lesdites femmes.  
-Mais tous les Serpentard ne sont pas comme ça ? m'exclamai-je.

Johanna afficha une mine ennuyée et se mordit la lèvre.

-Jusque là, ils conservent leur réputation. dit-elle.  
Je restai ébahie devant cette révélation. Comment tant de personnes pouvaient-ils haïr tant et tant leurs confrères, sous seul prétexte du sang ?

-Mais toi, que peux-tu nous dire de ta vie d'avant, de ta famille... ? reprit-elle d'une voix gaie.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me fermai comme une huître. Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Et je devins sombre. Cette réaction m'atteignait chaque fois qu'on me parlait de ma famille.

-Mes parents, dis-je d'une voix lente, sont morts. Dans un accident à leur domicile.  
-Oh. souffla Johanna, surprise. Excuse-moi.

Le reste du trajet se déroula silencieusement. Il ne nous restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir en vérité. Arrivée devant le portrait et la poignée en forme de bec d'aigle, Johanna répondit à la question et le portrait coulissa pour nous faire entrer. Heureusement que j'étais toujours accompagnée de quelqu'un parce que je ne tenais pas à rester stupidement planter devant le heurtoir, en attendant quelconque personne, surtout que de toutes les questions posées jusqu'à présent, les réponses m'étaient inconnues. Comment avais-je pû atterir dans la maison des intellectuels ?  
Arrivées dans le dortoir, nous nous couchâmes et nous endormîmes rapidement.

Deux semaines passèrent, rapidement. Je découvrais avec joie les nouveautés et joies de Poudlard. Mais pour les autres, je restais toujours un mystère et une étrangère. Johanna m'avais assurée que ça passerait. Déjà je connaissais la plupart de mes camarades de Serdaigle et des visages de Gryffondor ne m'étaient pas totalement inconnus. Pour ce qui était des Poufsouffle peu d'entre eux me parlait et chez les Serpentard, Damon Darkholme était venu me saluer deux fois, au plus grand dam de ses amis qui pensait que mon sang n'était pas aussi pur qu'il le fallait. Le vendredi, je finissais à 16 H 00, ce qui était pratique pour découvrir Poudlard, plus minutieusement en compagnie de Luke qui s'avérait être un très bon guide touristique et un garçon drôle, et particulièrement intelligent. Il aimait le Quidditch – je ne sais plus quelle équipe – et jouait dans l'équipe de Serdaigle en tant que... Batteur ou Poursuiveur... c'était un fervent défenseur des créatures magiques, et il détestait le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Sir Saint-Cloud, qui se prenait pour le plus grand génie de tous les temps.

Il me fit voir ce vendredi, la tour de Gryffondor au dernier étage. C'était la plus haute et sans doute la plus majestueuse, comme ses habitants. Je connaissais de vue la préfète de Gryffondor qui s'appelait Cassandra Warren, une fille magnifique mais incroyablement pessimiste, d'après les rumeurs. En passant devant un portrait représentant une grosse dame, nous le vîmes pivoter, dévoilant un trou dans le mur et une bande de garçons en sortir en riant sans doute à un blague faite par l'un deux. Lorsqu'ils nous virent, ils cessèrent leurs discussions. Peut-être pensaient-ils que nous avions surpris leur mot de passe ? Mais en voyant leur mine déconfite et suspicieuse, Luke éclata de rire. Puis un autre rire s'éleva de la troupe et je croisai le regard d'un cinquième année de Gryffondor, au physique d'athlète. Avec stupéfaction, je reconnus le garçon qui m'avait souri dans la diligence. Il était grand, comme j'avais pû déjà le constater, mais je n'avais pas vu cette lumière dans ses yeux qui lui donnait un air respectable, sans être sévère ni puissant. Il avait cette capacité aimante qui se dégageait de lui et qui attirait irrémédiablement. Et puis outre cette lumière étonnante, une forme gracieuse, de longs cils clairs et une couleur vert de gris qui paraissait transparente à la lumière. Il me vit et il y eut encore une fois cet éclair de surprise dans ces yeux que je fixais. Je baissai la tête en rougissant sans doute un peu. Un petit rire presque imperceptible me parvint aux oreilles. Je levai la tête et vit à ses côtés un autre garçon de Gryffondor qui me regardait d'un air moqueur.

Luke échangea quelques paroles avec les autres, qui s'en allaient dîner, et nous décidâmes d'aller chercher les filles avant de descendre nous même à la Grande Salle.

-Robinson. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. dit soudain Luke, tandis que nous marchions côte côte, en direction de la salle d'Etude des Moldus.  
-Quoi ? lâchai-je, indécise.  
-Le grand aux beaux yeux.  
-Pardon ? répliquai-je en roulant des yeux.  
-C'est comme ça que les filles le surnomme. Il est certes, très séduisant, tu ne trouves pas.. ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire ironiquement mesquin.  
-Non ! rétorquai-je en secouant la tête.

Il se mit alors à rire. Je le dévisageai sans comprendre.

-Il te plaît ? continua-t-il.  
-Mais tu as fini ? m'exaspérai-je. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Tu t'es rendue compte de comment tu l'as dévisagé tout à l'heure ? Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte ! Excuse-moi, Juliet ! appuya-t-il.  
-Sûrement ! soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, et me hâtant vers la classe d'Etudes des Moldus d'où les premiers élèves sortaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous montâmes dans le dortoir et je m'affalai sur mon lit, épuisée. Pendant que je me préparai à me coucher, je vis Annabeth me jeter un bref regard avant de détourner la tête. Elle ne m'avais encore jamais adressé la parole. J'avais entendu sa voix dans certaines brèves discussions, mais à part celles là, elle parlait peu, visiblement. Mais depuis la première fois où je l'avais reconnue, à la table des Serdaigle, le son de sa voix était resté gravé dans ma tête. Une voix froide, cassante et dédaigneuse.  
Comme son caractère. Je me demandais ce qu'une fille comme Auriane, qui était la bonté et la générosité incarnée pouvait bien trouver à cette fille. Quant aux deux autres, Johanna était douce et plutôt gentille avec moi, et Serena gardait ses distances. Auriane me parlait beaucoup, enfin, elle parlait beaucoup en général.  
En fait celui qui avait le plus de conversations avec Annabeth c'était Luke. Elle était Batteuse elle aussi dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Elle avait apparemment une force incroyable et était indomptable quand elle jouait au Quidditch. Auriane devait lui parler très souvent mais probablement à sens unique, puisqu'elle ouvrait peu la bouche. Quant aux deux autres, elle et Serena, passaient leur vie à être en désaccord et puis Johanna était souvent à côté d'elle en cours. Mais je m'étais rendue compte assez vite, que le groupe était clairement séparée en deux avec Johanna et Serena d'un côté et les deux autres de l'autre.


	3. Des perles noires

Chapitre 3 : Des perles noires

Nous étions déjà en octobre et Halloween approchait. J'avais appris qu'une soirée spéciale était organisée pour l'occasion. Auriane m'avait promis que ce serait une soirée mémorable, comme chaque année.  
« -Je suis pas trop... « soirées spéciales », tu sais. lui avais-je dit en grimaçant quand elle me l'avait appris.  
-Tu verras, tu t'y feras ! » m'avait-elle assurée d'une voix légère en trottinant vers la table des Serdaigle.

La soirée était dans quatre jours. Mais déjà tout le monde en parlait. Pourtant c'était juste... Halloween. Ce matin, en arrivant à la table des Serdaigle, Auriane se jeta sur Annabeth en hurlant « Joyeux anniversaire ! ». Cette dernière grimaça – ce qui devait être une façon de remercier son amie – et leva les yeux au ciel. Quand ils redescendirent, ils se posèrent sur moi. Deux pupilles noir de jais empreintes d'une sagesse et d'une sagacité à toute épreuve. Annabeth se mordit les lèvres et tourna la tête vivement pour sourire à Johanna qui lui tendait un paquet cadeau. Elle le posa à côté d'elle sans l'ouvrir et reçut avec plaisir celui qu'Auriane lui agitait sous le nez.

Je marchais à côté d'Auriane et Annabeth tandis que les deux autres nous devançaient, avançant d'un bon pas, enveloppées chaudement dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes. Nous avions eu cours de Botanique en extérieur et le froid commençait à prendre place en cet après-midi nuageux d'octobre.  
Auriane nous laissa pour courir vers les deux filles et demander quelque chose à Johanna. Je me retrouvai alors seule avec Annabeth qui semblait ne pas sentir le froid tout en étant elle-même de marbre.

-Bon anniversaire. dis-je alors, timidement.

Elle tourna la tête avec curiosité plus que méfiance et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je lui fis un léger sourire. Elle reporta son attention sur les portes du château qui s'étaient ouvertes devant les cinquième années de Serdaigle et répondit sans me regarder un « merci » plutôt similaire à la chaleur qu'il faisait dehors.

Alors que Auriane et Serena se dirigeaient en Etude des Moldus et Johanna à la Bibliothèque, je me retrouvai de nouveau seule avec Annabeth. Je décidai alors de lui parler franchement. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil et lisait un livre en diagonale car ses yeux filtraient les lignes et regardaient autre part.

-« Roméo et Juliette. » Excellente tragédie. C'est un moldu qui a écrit ça, n'est-ce-pas ? lançai-je, l'interrompant dans sa lecture.

Elle leva et les yeux et me fit un petit geste d'excuse.

-Oui, je crois. Je... j'ai des ascendances moldues. dit-elle.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. répondis-je en secouant la tête.  
-Je n'ai pas d'origines. poursuivis-je en baissant les yeux au sol.

Annabeth posa son livre et me fixa étrangement.

-Tu en as forcément. Tes parents étaient-ils des sorciers ?  
-Je... j'en... je sais pas.  
-Ils sont morts ? interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je ne sais pas.

Elle hocha la tête et retomba contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-C'est comment cette « soirée d'Halloween » ? questionnai-je en me penchant vers ma camarade.

Elle émit un petit rire et haussa les épaules.

-Auriane t'en a parlé. remarqua-t-elle.  
-Pas qu'elle. répliquai-je.

Elle me toisa en silence et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait à présent.

-Je ne fête pas Halloween.  
-Je... je suis pas trop « soirées mondaines ».  
-Moi non plus. ponctua-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Et nous restâmes alors côte à côte à regarder la pluie marteler les carreaux de la fenêtre de la salle commune.

A l'heure du dîner, je descendis avec Annabeth à la Grande Salle. Les autres filles devaient déjà s'y trouver. Tandis que nous empruntions un couloir au troisième étage, une voix interpela Annabeth.  
C'était Luke. Il s'approcha de nous en gesticulant bizarrement si bien qu'Annabeth fronça durement les sourcils avant de lui demander d'un ton moqueur ce qu'il avait. Il lui fit un sourire crispé et lâcha :  
-Joyeux anniversaire Annabeth !

Annabeth hésita un instant avant de laisser ses traits se détendre et répondre un « merci » suivi d'un petit sourire.  
Alors Luke sortit rapidement sa main gauche de derrière son dos et fourra un paquet cadeau dans les mains de la rousse avant de sourire un coup et de partir à toute vitesse vers le couloir opposé.  
Annabeth, intriguée, contempla le paquet avec stupéfaction quelques minutes avant de le mettre dans une poche de sa cape de sorcière.

-Pffft la galère le devoir d 'Etude des Moldus ! gémit Auriane en contemplant son sujet. J'ai eu un D et il nous a demandé de le refaire pour la semaine prochaine !

Serena acquiesça en enfournant une fourchette de pommes de terre dans sa bouche. Johanna lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

-Mange au lieu de te lamenter, je t'aiderai ! la rassura Luke en se penchant vers elle.  
-C'est vrai ? répondit Auriane en haussant les sourcils.

Luke inclina la tête de côté avec condescendance et tourna la tête vers Annabeth. Celle-ci piqua du nez dans son assiette immédiatement. Auriane, à qui rien n'échappait, eu un mouvement de sourcil et plissa les yeux.

-Euh... Annabeth... ?  
-Oui ? soupira-t-elle en relevant la tête et attrapant son verre.  
-Tu as... ouvert ?  
-Euh non, pas encore. dit-elle en tâtant sa poche.

Luke rougit sous les regards insistants de Serena et détourna la tête pour commencer de discuter avec Ethan Rhols.

Annabeth ne toucha pas son assiette pendant le repas. Auriane parlait avec une autre fille de Serdaigle dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Personne ne sembla remarquer l'attitude d'Annabeth. Peut-être ce comportement était-il «habituel » ? Vers la fin du repas, elle semblait à bout de force et ses mains tremblaient. Je ne la quittais pas du regard et avait remarqué que Luke lui jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs toutes les minutes au moins. Mais soudain, le verre qu'elle portait à la main explosa littéralement et le jus de citrouille m'éclaboussa, moi qui était en face d'elle. Elle se leva brutalement, enjamba le banc, et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé en claquant des talons. Dans la Grande Salle, règnait un silence de plomb. Mais les discussions reprirent vite. Mais j'entendis derrière moi, une fille de Poufsouffle dire à son voisin que ce n'était pas la première fois et qu'elle avait un comportement bizarre.

Quand je trouvai Annabeth, elle semblait tellement désespérée que je n'osais m'approcher d'elle. Elle était agenouillée au pied dela fenêtre et regardait la nuit dehors. Je lisais une souffrance abominable dans ses yeux. Ses yeux si noirs, si mystérieux, si dangereux... Je regardai par terre et vit alors le paquet mal emballé de Luke sur le sol, ouvert. Il avait ouvert brusquement, maladroitement, comme si la personne avait eu du mal à s'acharner sur le paquet. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et dit d'une voix tremblante mais maîtrisée.

«Des perles noires... »

Je compris quand je vis sur son lit, un collier de magnifiques perles noires de forme allongée, comme des yeux. Il y avait plusieurs cordons de perles reliés par une attache en argent. Je ramenai le bijou au centre de son lit et alla m'asseoir à ses côtés pour regarder le noir sombre de la nuit qui présageait tant de choses.


	4. Au bras du démon

Chapitre 4 : Au bras du démon

Quatre jours après l'anniversaire d'Annabeth, la soirée d'Halloween eut lieu dans la joie et la bonne humeur. En fait, c'était vraiment impressionant. Le plafond était comme d'habitude, j'eus l'impression que le ciel était plus sombre, malgré tout. Et des citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles une flamme brûlait silencieusement aux ailes de chauve-souris étaient suspendues au plafond et voletaient dans l'air pour éclairer la pièce un peu partout. Le décor n'avait pas extrêmement changé, à part le fait que le noir et le orange étaient roi et les nappes étaient parsemés de petites araignées et de sorcières à balais qui ricanaient pendant le repas.

Annabeth ne parut pas de la soirée. Pourtant la nourriture était excellente, les mets étaient magnifiquement garnis et exquis.

-Annabeth n'aime pas Halloween. Elle ne viendra pas, me confia Serena.

Je hochai la tête, même si je le savais déjà.

La fin du repas accueillit une pluie de bonbons tombant du ciel mêlée à une foule de cris de joie et d'applaudissements. Je tournai la tête machinalement vers les autres pour voir les réactions des autres et je fus électrisée par son regard si attirant. Il souriait lui aussi et regardait autour de lui. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens je reçus comme une électrocution si intense que je ne pus me détacher de son visage. Et alors comme dans un rêve les molécules du temps semblèrent ralentir à un tel point que plus rien ne comptait. Comme si nous étions seuls, à deux, dans une séquence au ralenti. Il me sourit de son sourire si expressif et secoua la tête. Soudain, je vis une main se poser sur son épaule et arrêter le charme.

« Robinson? »

J'entendis cette voix grave, enjouée, empreinte d'une légère inquiétude. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un visage peu familier. Des traits mûrs mais encore enfants, des lèvres étirées en un sourire et des yeux noirs qu'il tourna vers moi.  
Grâce au ciel, Johanna avait repéré mon « manège » en quelque sorte, et me prit par l'épaule en m'obligeant à lui faire face et détourner mon regard des garçons de Gryffondor.  
Elle me fit un joli sourire, et commença à me parler tout en jetant furtivement des coups d'oeil à la table à côté. Je ne portais aucune attention à ses paroles, si bien qu'elle ponctua sa tirade par un nom. Celui de Luke. Elle me demanda si je savais ce qu'il avait fait à Annabeth car voilà quatre jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Je haussai les épaules en un geste d'ignorance si grande qu'elle fut totalement convaincante.  
Puis nous nous levâmes de table et sortîmes rejoindre nos dortoirs.  
Des sachets de bonbons disposés sur la table, j'en avais saisi deux. En rentrant dans le dortoir, toujours sous le charme du dénommé Robinson, je les offris à Annabeth.

Johanna se tut sur l'entrevue entre moi et le Gryffondor et elle fit bien car Luke avait semé le doute dans l'esprit de mes camarades, depuis la dernière fois.  
Je me couchai sans dire un mot et ressassai la soirée. Qu'aurai-je donner encore pour revoir son sourire encore et encore, des milliers, des millions de fois. Je ne l'avais vu que deux ou trois fois, mais il m'était presque vital. J'étais pleine d'énergie alors que j'avait été épuisée par cette journée.  
Qu'est-ce-qui était en train de m'arriver ?

La semaine suivante, première de novembre, tout se passa normalement, une semaine de cours plutôt ennuyante entre les cours de Botanique et ceux d'Histoire de la Magie. Le mercredi, en rentrant dans la tour de Serdaigle, j'avais vu sur le panneau d'affichage un avis de « Sortie à Près-au-Lard » placardé dessus.  
Auriane m'en avait beaucoup parlé de ces fameuses sorties. Près-au-Lard était le seul village peuplé uniquement de sorciers. Il abritait en son sein une communeauté de petite boutiques aux présents magiques. Tous attendaient les sorties à Près-au-lard avec impatience comme une sorte de délivrance.  
Aussi pendant le repas de ce vendredi soir, tout Poudlard était en effervescence. Enfin, tout... seules les années à partir de la troisième année étaient autorisés à sortir. C'était plutôt injuste d'ailleurs. Mais enfin, je n'allais pas refaire le règlement intérieur de Poudlard.

Malheureusement, quand samedi arriva, je ne pus m'aventurer hors du château, car le concierge m'apprit que si je n'avais pas d'autorisation de sortie signée par un responsable, je ne pouvais pas sortir de l'école. La mort dans l'âme, je laissais partir mes camarades qui promirent de me rapporter des friandises.

Le château était vidé des trois quart de ses occupants et j'avais la terrible impression d'être à nouveau abandonnée. J'arpentais les couloirs en admirant les tapisseries parsemées de tableaux et tentait de trouver les passages secrets dont les autres m'avaient parlé en tâtant les murs, questionnant les portraits. Mais si eux restaient muets à mes questions, une personne qui m'était jusque là sortie de l'esprit m'enseigna tous les secrets de Poudlard.

J'essayai de cerner la gargouille devant la salle des Professeurs quand une voix froide et méprisante se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie. Je tournai instantanément la tête, et tombai nez à nez avec un jeune garçon vêtu d'un pantalon de velours noir et d'une chemise blanche. Sa cape était négligemment pendue à ses doigts qu'il ramenait sur son épaule droite. Son visage sérieux, ses traits sévères, son menton pointu, ses yeux perçants et orgueilleux me ravivèrent la mémoire et je reconnus le Serpentard qui m'avait retenu au dîner du premier jour.

-Damon Darkholme, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même qu'à son intention.  
-En personne, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
-Tu n'es pas à Prés-au-Lard ? demandai-je avec méfiance en adoptant le même ton que lui.

Il prit un air faussement ennuyé et d'une prétention infinie, il secoua la tête en haussant les sourcils.

-J'ai préféré rester, me confia-t-il. J'avais des choses à faire au château.  
-Quelles choses ? dis-je avec sarcasme. Des devoirs, peut-être ?

Il m'étudia longuement avant de sourire.

-Certainement. Mais peut-être accepterais-tu volontiers un moment en ma compagnie.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Sans trop savoir ce que je faisais j'acceptai car il aurait été irrespectueux de ne pas le suivre sous prétexte non valable. Et en vérité j'avais été intriguée par le Serpentard, mais par respect et timidité je n'en avais pas parlé.

-Poudlard est bâtie sur sept étages avec des tours presque à chaque aile du château, la tour de Gryffondor est la plus haute et celle de Serdaigle est située dans l'aile ouest.

Pendant qu'il me parlait de son école, il faisait des mouvements dans l'espace, comme pour illustrer ses paroles. Je fus impressionée par l'art qu'il avait de voir dans l'espace et de décrire méthodiquement chaque partie du château. Nous montions des escaliers et il me décrivait à peu près chaque couloir, chaque étage avec précision.  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes tout en haut, il fut surpris de me voir essouflée.

-Comme tu as pu le constater les escaliers sont très... lunatiques, dirons-nous. Il bougent et se déplacent selon leurs humeurs.  
-Oui ça j'avais remarqué, affirmai-je en hochant la tête.  
-Et il y a cent quarante-deux escaliers à Poudlard. Mais tu le savais aussi, n'est-ce-pas ? ajouta-t-il, moqueur.  
-Figure-toi que je ne me suis pas vraiment amusé à compter les couloirs de Poudlard, et encore moins les escaliers mais ça me fait plaisir de le savoir, répliquai-je.

Il se tut et m'entraîna derrière une toile de tableau pour me dévoiler un passage secret qui conduisait directement aux cachots. Il faisait sombre et humide. Quand il parlait sa voix résonnait et elle semblait encore plus froide de d'ordinaire.

-Tu aimes cet endroit ? demandai-je en essayant de me retenir de frissoner.  
-C'est calme, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
-C'est ici la salle commune des Serpentard, dis-je.  
-Exact, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Précisément derrière ce...

Il s'interrompit brusquement et se ravisa en baissant la main. Il me regarda en face et m'enjoignit de sa voix grave à regagner les hauteurs.

«-On ferait mieux de remonter.»

Je le suivis sans faire d'histoire, malgré tout intriguée par son brusque changement d'avis. Mais après tout, peut-être ne devait-il pas dévoiler l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard à n'importe qui.

Il m'entraîna dehors et me fit réaliser l'étendue du parc tout en parlant des arbres, des différentes plantes... Soudain je lui demandai :

-Tu es déjà allé dans la Forêt Interdite ?  
-Je vois que tes amies t'ont déjà enseigné les consignes... murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de moi comme s'il voulait me confier un secret. Non, lâcha-t-il suite à quelques secondes de silence. Il n'y a que les abrutis de Gryffondor qui s'aventurent là-bas juste pour faire les malins.

-Vous avez des examens, en quatrième année ? le questionnai-je tandis que nous marchions sur les chemins à travers le parc.  
-Toutes les années ont des examens, répondit-il d'un ton sans appel qui me dissuada de poursuivre la conversation.

Nous marchâmes encore quelques temps avant que midi sonnent au clocher. Il fit demi-tour pour rentrer au château et je lui emboîtai le pas.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le calme; j'allai faire mes devoirs à la Bibliothèque.  
Après avoir sué sur mes quarante centimètres de parchemin sur la Métamorphose des plantes et l'étude des lunes de Jupiter pendant des heures, je rentrai à la salle commune pour y attendre les autres.

Je lisais en diagonale la tragédie qu'Annabeth avait laissé dans la salle commune, sur la cheminée quand l'envie me prit de m'exercer sur un sortilège que je ne maîtrisais pas. Un sortilège de Réduction. Ma baguette fit des étincelles lorsque je la sortis de ma poche. Elle était belle. Je la trouvais belle. Depuis que j'étais toute petite je l'admirai dans son étui, jusqu'à ce que l'âge m'autorise à la toucher, à la tenir dans ma main. Mais malheureusement avec ça, l'âge avait entraîné une terrible nouvelle, encore une fois, dans ma pauvre vie. Pauvre naïve que j'étais... !  
En me maudissant encore une fois je lançai pauvrement le sort en prononçant la formule. Mais rien, la pauvre plante en pot que j'avais désigné comme cobaye ne réduisit même pas d'un millimètre. Je re-tentai la chose avec plus d'ardeur tout en essayant de me concentrer. Mais toujours la même chose, rien ne se produisit. Avec de l'entraînement, le professeur Flitwick m'avait promis que j'y arriverai. Alors je hurlai la formule avec rage. Avec stupéfaction, je vis le pot diminuer son diamètre et le cactus rapetisser. Contente de ce premier pas, je réitérai le geste en espérant m'améliorer.

Pendant près d'une heure je m'entraînai à exercer le sort, quand soudain, vive comme l'éclair, une image ressurgit dans ma tête, si violente que la colère me prit. Je revis des yeux noirs menaçants, une expression froide et dégoûtée, une envie meurtrière dans ses traits. Et je fis le rapprochement. Celui qui avait fait revenir ces si noirs fantômes, c'était Damon Darkholme. Ah il portait bien son nom, celui-là ! Pensai-je amèrement.  
Alors j'abaissai ma baguette levée avec force, elle fouetta l'air et je prononçai la formule sans y penser vraiment.  
Mon « Reducto » fut si intense que la plante en fut réduite en fumée, comme la table sur laquelle elle était posée. C'était comme si elle avait explosé. J'entendis un souffle près de moi. Je me retournai et constatai que la sortie à Près-au-Lard s'achevait étant donné qu'Auriane et les autres filles me regardaient les yeux ronds, essouflées, et stupéfaites, dans l'encadrement du portrait.

Je leur fis un petit sourire innocent et levai la main.

-Salut !


	5. Robinson

Chapitre 5 : Robinson

Je n'avais pas reparlé à Annabeth depuis le fiasco de son anniversaire. Enfin fiasco, car depuis, elle s'était renfermée encore plus, et personne n'avait compris pourquoi. En vérité, personne n'avait réellement chercher à comprendre. Pour tous, Annabeth était une Serdaigle réservée, étrange, mais prête à tomber sur n'importe qui qui l'importunerait. Alors les gens, simplets comme il l'étaient, ne lui avaient fait aucune remarque, même pas Auriane. Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'elle la connaissait bien. Johanna et Serena avaient bien montrer leur curiosité dans cette affaire, mais Annabeth ne les avait pas éclairées.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait un gouffre énorme entre la rousse impétueuse et les autres élèves, qu'Auriane tentait de combler et de cacher le plus possible.  
Peut-être involontairement, peut-être ne se rendait-elle pas compte ?  
Mais sa bonne humeur perpétuelle, sa joie de vivre ne donnait pas coeur à la contrer dans ses faits et paroles.

Un jour, en sortant de Métamorphose, un vendredi matin de début décembre, Johanna me prit à part pour me parler de – je vous le donne dans le mille – mon « show » avec le Gryffondor à Halloween.

« -Tu as un peu de retard. Cela fait tout de même plus d'un mois qu'Halloween est passée. raillai-je. -Oh, tu sais, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix légère.

Elle me fit un de ses sourire aussi adorables que sa personne, et me raconta tout un tas de choses intéressantes.

« -Robinson est né en l'an de grâce 1950, une nuit d'hiver où la neige tombait sur les vallées et les plaines enneigées de notre rayonnante Angleterre. commença-t-elle.

Elle racontait bien, elle disait comme si elle lisait un livre qu'elle aurait écrit.  
Je ris et elle me fit une grimace d'excuse avant de reprendre son récit, plus si idéaliste que ces dernières paroles.

-Il a été élevé pendant son enfance par ses parents et a reçu, comme tous les élèves de sa promotion, une lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans. Ses parents son relativement influents, ils sont Aurors tous deux et se battent pour que les Nés-Moldus soient acceptés et respectés. Les grandes familles de Sang-Pur, ça ne leur plaît pas trop, les gens comme ça qui débarquent comme ça et bouleversent les idées des riches familles anglaises d'un claquement de doigt en faisant imprimer des nouveaux journaux, et sa mère écrit des livres sur la tolérance, ou quelque chose comme ça. relata-t-elle.  
Je connais peu Robinson, mais je sais qu'il plaît à beaucoup de filles. Il a des ascendances convenables, des parents plutôt riches, il est beau garçon, populaire, gentleman... le prince charmant, en réalité ! ponctua-t-elle en riant.

Ses yeux me fixaient avec amusement, mais j'y voyais des étincelles et quand elle avait mentionné les qualités du garçon, ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte virant au rose. Elle se reprit.

-En fait, toutes les filles lui courent après, c'est vrai qu'il est très attirant, il est charmeur, charmant. Heureusement qu'il est raisonnable et ne coure pas dans les bras de la première qui lui demandera, parce que sinon, il n'aurait pas cette réputation d' «Intouchable ».

Je fronçai les sourcils à la mention de ce mot.

-Un « Intouchable » c'est un surnom qu'on a donné aux gens qui sont, dirons-nous, inacessibles... de part leur popularité, leur beauté, leur caractère, leur famille... qui veulent les marier à un bon parti, eh oui, encore maintenant, Juliet. dit-elle en levant les bras dans un geste d'impuissance.  
-Et tu en fais partie ? interrogeai-je prudemment avec curiosité.

Elle rougit littéralement et baissa la tête.

-Bah, ce serait normal, la rassurai-je avec évidence, tu es belle, tu as une famille riche et influente... Tout comme lui, en fait. ajoutai-je avec malice.

Elle se détourna complètement de moi et se mit à rire doucement.

-Tu es « inaccessible ». complétai-je dans un chuchotement.  
-Arrête, Juliet ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! protesta-t-elle en éclatant malgré tout de rire.

Elle voulut me taper gentiment, mais j'esquivai et pressai le pas, en venant même à courir pour y échapper. Nous passâmes un bon moment à rire dans les couloirs, avant de descendre rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez toutes les deux ? me demanda Auriane avec impatience. Ca fait des heures qu'on vous cherche !  
-C'est drôle, intervint Johanna, j'ai le souvenir de t'avoir quitté il y a vingt minutes.

Auriane prit son air exaspérée, et me lança :

-Il y a Robinson qui voudrait te parler.

Je m'apprêtai à m'asseoir et à prendre un verre d'eau et mon corps cessa de bouger instantanément.

-Pardon ? hoquetai-je après avoir repris mes esprits.  
-Tu m'as très bien entendue. répliquai Auriane encore plus exaspérée.  
-Il a demandé à me voir ? rétorquai-je, suffoquée en échangeant un bref coup d'oeil avec Johanna.

Auriane soupira.

-Non, bien sûr que non...  
-Alors ?

Le ton de ma voix était presque méprisant. Johanna dut s'en rendre compte car elle posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule. J'étais mi-soulagée et mi-agacée. Pourquoi m'avait-elle dit ça ?  
Mon amie – car c'en était une – me fit face et soupira encore une fois.

-Non, je suis allée voir William, un de ses amis, pour un devoir de Soins aux créatures magiques. Et là, j'ai entendu, en m'approchant d'eux qu'ils parlaient de toi. Enfin vaguement. William a remarqué que tu n'arrêtais pas de le fixer, d'essayer le voir. Et Robinson a dit qu'il fallait qu'il te rencontre pour savoir un truc. Ca s'arrête là. me raconta Auriane.

Après un moment d'hésitation, je hochai la tête et achevai de m'asseoir sur le banc. Puis Serena raconta combien elle avait eu à son devoir et comment elle avait fait pour métamorphoser une chaise en lézard sans queue. Je ne prêtai aucune attention à la discussion, fixée dans mes propres pensées déjà assez bousculées pour qu'elles puissent accueillir celles que Serena nous enseignait.

Je résistais pendant tout le repas, mais à la fin, l'envie fut plus forte que moi et je tournai la tête presque indiscrètement vers la table de Gryffondor. Je le vis se lever accompagné d'un de ses camarades, sûrement celui qui s'appelait William. Il dut voir que je le regardais car tandis qu'il marchait à travers l'allée, il dévia sa tête vers la gauche presqu'imperceptiblement et me fit un sourire en coin. Comment savais-je qu'il m'était destiné ? Je le savais.

Pour camoufler ma gêne et ma curiosité trop forte, je fis semblant d'avoir tourner la tête pour regarder où j'allais, car je me levai dans la seconde qui suivit. Johanna me fit un clin d'oeil et commença à faire la conversation à Serena. Mais Annabeth qui restait toujours de marbre sur nos débats intellectuels, me suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la salle. Son regard noir vrillait ma nuque. C'en était presque angoissant.

Quand je fus sortie de la Grande Salle, je cherchais les Gryffondor des yeux. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans le Hall. Je grimpai qautre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en marbre et me retrouvai au premier étage où l'enchevêtrement d'escaliers insatisfaits et insatisfaisants commençait. Je les vis sur un escalier qui se dirigeait probablement vers la tour de Gryffondor et me refusai à les suivre. Mais il sembla que le dénommé William me vit et dit quelque chose à l'adresse de son ami. Il tourna la tête vers moi, mais son regard sembla passer au travers de moi. Je savais interpréter les regards et les paroles. Et là, il ne me regardait pas vraiment. Ses yeux fixaient un point plus loin encore que moi. C'était carrément vexant. Je me retournai vivement et redescendis en bas.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais furieuse. Je sortis dans le Parc, rageuse, et m'adossai contre un mur. Peut-être parce que Monsieur était un « Intouchable », il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ma regarder dans les yeux ! Je ruminai ma colère quelques minutes, avant de me rendre compte sans grande stupéfaction, que ça ne servait à rien. C'est vrai, je ne le connaissais même pas. Même pas. Pourquoi me parlerait-il ? Pourquoi me regarderait-il ? Et pourquoi, moi le ferais-je ?

Mes lèvres serrées sur mes pourquoi, encore une fois, je me dirigeai aux Serres pour le cours de Botanique. Inutile de préciser que je n'écoutai rien de la théorie et que je ne fis rien en pratique. Qui pouvait être assez cruel pour nous coller une heure et demi de Botanique un vendredi après-midi ? L'intérieur des serres n'était pas chauffé aussi, il gelait encore plus que dehors. Et nous devions rester debout pendant tout le cours, à regarder le professeur van Brück faire des expériences sur une plante. Les mêmes que d'autres grande Herbologistes firent des années auparavant.

En sortant du cours, je sentis un bras me tirer vers l'arrière et Auriane me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Je secouai la tête et fit semblant d'aller bien il faut croire que j'étais bonne comédienne car elle ne posa pas d'autres questions. Mais telle que je la connaissais, elle allait probablement questionner Johanna, qui lui dirait tout.

La fin de la journée arriva plutôt lentement, mais elle était là, et Auriane travaillait avec Luke sur un devoir d'Etude des Moldus à la Bibliothèque. Au loin, à une table ronde située près d'un rayon de livre de Potions, j'aperçus Damon Darkholme. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil rapidement et me sourit. Il avait un beau sourire. Sûrement pas aussi beau que celui du Gryffondor, mais il était beau lui aussi. Mais plus... séduisant que véritablement beau. Je venais de me rendre compte. Damon Darkholme était très séduisant. Il baissa la tête pour replonger dans un livre. Je n'avais plus rien à faire à la Bibliothèque, aussi décidai-je de sortir, laissant Luke et Auriane à leurs affaires de réfrégirateur.

Je fixais mes pieds en sortant de la pièce, pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard des amis de Darkholme qui me méprisaient pas mal, et celui sévère et crissant de la bibliothécaire. Aussi j'oubliai de la relever en passant la porte, et quand je vis devant moi une ombre se dresser, je relevai brusquement la tête et me stoppai net dans mon élan. Avec surprise et inconscience, les mots sortirent tout seuls de ma bouche.

« Robinson ! »

Ma voix devait être aigue et essouflée, car il me regarda bizarrement, surpris. Et finit par sourire. Encore une fois...

-Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il.

Il parle... il ne m'avait jamais encore parlé. Je respirai presque bruyamment, comme si j'avais couru le marathon.  
Non mais qu'est-ce-que je deviens, moi là ?

Je le regardai encore un temps avant de répondre d'une voix que je voulais sûre et joyeuse.

-Oui, très bien. Et toi ?

Il me contempla encore étrangement, de cet oeil sévère et inquiet qu'il posait sur moi. Il dut me détailler pendant quelques minutes qui me semblèrent des heures. Mais il ne regardait pas mes vêtements ni ma coiffure, mais mon visage, mes gestes, mes mouvements. Il fronça les sourcils et finit par hocher la tête pour répondre à la question que je lui avais posée dont je ne me souvenais absolument pas.  
J'avais une irrésistible envie de poser mes mains sur son visage, de toucher sa peau, sa joue.  
Je me repris quand j'entendis la bibliothécaire crier de sa voix haut-perchée.

-Les deux, là, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de vous dire des mots doux. Vous bloquez la porte d'entrée.

Robinson sembla déboussolé pendant quelques secondes, mais se rendit compte qu'il se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte et que des élèves de première année attendaient timidement derrière lui. Lui qui était si grand et sûrement intimidant. Il se poussa de bonne grâce et j'en profitai pour filer dans le couloir. Non sans bien sûr avoir jeter derrière moi un dernier regard. Et j'eus a brève impression qu'il me cherchait des yeux. Mais elle fut si furtive que je n'eus pas le temps de l'interpréter correctement; car je me retrouvai déjà au bas des escaliers du quatrième étage.

Johanna ne manqua pas de venir m'interroger sur mon entrevue avec Robinson. Je lui racontai brièvement notre rencontre à la Bibliothèque elle parut déçue, mais se tut. Je fronçai les sourcils, et soudain, je fus éclairée par son regard où brillait une lueur d'excitation.

-Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. dis-je en pesant mes mots avant de filer dans le dortoir.

Robinson semblait être une « affaire classée » depuis que je l'avais croisé à la Bibliothèque. Auriane ne chercha pas à savoir, Johanna n'en avait pas reparlé, et Luke était plutôt préoccupé par Annabeth qui ne lui parlait plus.  
Donc c'est comme si tout allait bien.

La veille des vacances, un vendredi encore, il neigeait. Le froid était presque supportable car il faisait un temps radieux dehors. Je voyais mes condisciples faire leurs valises avec excitation. Ils rentraient chez eux.  
Je les laissai à leurs affaires et partis me promener dans les couloirs vides. Le lendemain matin, le Poudlard Express viendrait les chercher pour les ramener en famille. Famille. Un mot auquel je n'avais jamais vraiment songé.  
Les quelques élèves que je vis me souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances, bien que je n'en connus pas la plupart.

J'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée rongée par l'ennui qui déjà s'implantait dans ma vie quotidienne qui durerait deux semaines. Mes pas me conduisirent à l'Infirmerie. Je n'y étais jamais entrée. L'envie me prit subitement et je poussai les portes de la salle. C'était une grande pièce, étendue sur la longueur les murs étaient beige pâle ou blanc – mais plutôt beige car le blanc est trop lumineux, trop criard – les lits étaient séparés par des tentures légères suspendues en l'air, le sol était carrelé. Une porte sur la gauche menait à une annexe et sûrement la chambre de l'infirmière.

J'entendis des voix et bientôt, je vis une grande silhouette familière se dessiner devant un lit dans le fond de la pièce. Il fit un signe de la main au lit, ou plutôt à celui qui était allongé dedans et marcha en direction de la sortie, et donc, de moi. Je pesai le pour et le contre. S'il me trouvait là, peut-être penserait-il que je le suivais ? Et si je détalai à toute vitesse, il s'imaginerait sûrement que j'avais peur de lui.  
En y réfléchissant bien c'était vrai. J'avais peur de lui. Je ne voulais pas lui déplaire. Dans tous les sens du terme. Pourquoi ? Encore une question à laquelle je ne trouvai pas de réponse.  
Mais il me trouverait sans doute encore plus bizarre si je restais plantée là, au milieu de l'allée.  
Alors je fis mine de chercher l'infirmière des yeux et ne la trouvant pas, de faire demi-tour. Mais pendant que j'étais livrée à des pensées les plus étranges et stupides, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il s'était considérablement rapproché. Je pressai légèrement le pas vers la porte. J'en touchai la poignée, quand j'entendis sa voix, ni très grave ni très aiguë, s'élever dans la grande salle vide.

-Tu cherches l'infirmière ?

Je fis volte-face et acquiesçai.

-Et je vois qu'elle n'est pas là alors... poursuivis-je. Je repasserai. Et toi, tu... fais quoi ?

Il rit doucement et dit :

-William s'est blessé pendant un entraînement de Quidditch. Il s'est violemment pris un coup de batte qui lui a joliment applati le visage.

J'éclatai de rire. J'étais nerveuse.  
Nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie.

-Et comme il passe quelques jours chez moi pendant les vacances, je voulais voir s'il n'était pas trop amoché et surtout s'il pouvait parler.

Il sourit.

-Bah... j'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances, alors. répondis-je d'une voix sourde. Tu habites en Angleterre ?  
-Oui, près de la ville, en campagne. Et toi, rentres-tu ?

J'hésitai et finalement, je secouai la tête avec dépit. Il s'en rendit compte car il m'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez toi pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? Ta famille ne vit pas ici ?

J'émis un petit rire plutôt moqueur envers moi-même.

-Je n'ai pas de « chez moi ». lâchai-je en relevant les yeux vers les siens.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Une nouvelle fois je sentis le bleu de son regard qui soutenait le mien m'électriser. Je rageai contre ces sursauts et essayai de les vaincre en me redressant. Mais peine perdue, je sentais toujours cette terrible attirance de bleu au bleu.

-Non, c'est... compliqué. Alors bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Et d'un revers de la main je chassai ces paroles et en profitai pour lui adresser un signe avant de remonter par le grand escalier. Arrivée en haut je me penchai sur la rambarde et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était toujours devant les portes de l'infirmerie et regardait vers moi avec ce même regard vague et perdu qui ne me voyait pas vraiment.


End file.
